Deseo por un pronto retorno
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Pietro se siente mal por no ser capaz de ver a Hyuu desde aquella despedida, pero siempre contará con la leal ayuda de Narcia para cualquier cosa, aunque a ella le duela que no la ame el mismo Pietro. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** No sé cuánto tiempo me ausenté de aquí, pero les aseguro que siempre esperé el momento para regresar, y finalmente lo he logrado. Como bien saben, PoPoLoCrois no me pertenece.

 **Deseo por un pronto retorno**

El tiempo iba pasando en el amigable reino, pero cada segundo que transitaba caía cual eternidad para la conciencia y el corazón de Pietro Pakapuka. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que había la vio por última vez, pero en su corazón seguía marcado a fuego la imagen de ese adiós que significó para él el principio de un largo período de confusión y dolor. La extrañaba, y varias personas en el reino empezaban a notar lo extraño de su actitud. Al joven príncipe se le dificultaba cada vez más fingir que todo estaba bien, y es que no podía acallar la angustia en su corazón.

─ Príncipe Pietro ─ dice Narcia, su leal amiga, una noche que el muchacho no se presentó a cenar ─, ¿hay algo que le esté pasando? Me está preocupando mucho.

─ Lo siento mucho, Narcia ─ dice el príncipe con sinceridad ─. No es mi intención el preocuparte, ni tampoco preocupar a los demás. Es que simplemente no puedo soportarlo más…

─ ¿Te refieres a Hyuu? ─ Narcia se sienta en el balcón junto a Pietro, dándole a ver que le dedicaba toda su atención ─ La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

─ Sí. Es verdad ─ Pietro mira fijamente el cielo estrellado un rato antes de continuar ─. Con el viento aún puedo escuchar lo que me dice, pero todavía siento que ella está haciendo falta. Me duele mucho el no volverla a ver desde entonces. Me duele de verdad.

Narcia no sabe qué decir al respecto. Le entristecía también el no haber sido capaz todavía de cumplir aquella promesa de crear un mundo donde las tres dinastías pudieran vivir sin temor alguno a una crisis como la del anemoritos, pero también le dolía en sumo grado descubrir en Pietro sentimientos que no eran para ella, a pesar que hubo un momento en que la ilusionaba la esperanza de que sí lo fuera.

Pietro se había enamorado intensamente de Hyuu, y ese sentimiento le hacía sentir terriblemente mal: la ausencia de esa chica, alguna vez egoísta y prepotente, ahora se hacía necesaria para el joven príncipe. Narcia no podía pretender que esas señales fuesen falsas, o que Pietro no estaba realmente enamorado de Hyuu ¡Era demasiado obvio que sí lo estaba! Y ella, como su amiga de toda la vida y su confidente, sólo podía estar ahí para él, dándole el apoyo que pudiese necesitar, en el momento en que la fuese a necesitar.

Pietro mira una vez más al cielo y suspira largamente. El viento no soplaba esa noche. Hyuu debía estar durmiendo, o tal vez simplemente pensó que no era un buen momento para expresarse. Sea cual fuere el caso, a Pietro le hacía sentir todavía peor el que no pudiera sentir el viento, ese fiel mensajero que desde aquel día le había permitido saber qué había sido de Hyuu, y así al menos podría sentirse tranquilo por la suerte de ella ¿Y qué hay de él? El mismo Pietro nunca antes lo había pensado, pero ahora entendía que los sentimientos también eran egoístas, sin importar cuán sinceros pudieran llegar a ser.

─ Príncipe Pietro ─ dice Narcia con la voz un poco temblorosa, pues dudaba de la efectividad de lo que ella misma quería decir ─, ¿qué tal si intentamos hablarle al viento cada vez que sople? Si Hyuu nos habla a través del viento, tal vez nosotros también podamos hacer eso.

─ Narcia… ─ Pietro se quedó mirando por un momento a los ojos de su amiga, y poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ─ Tienes mucha razón, Narcia. Realmente no sé qué podría hacer sin ti. Muchas gracias.

Narcia sonríe un poco más calmada. Aunque le seguía haciendo mal la sensación de no ser correspondida, ver de vez en cuando ese tipo de sonrisas en Pietro era como un bálsamo para su corazón. El joven príncipe se levanta y mira al cielo desde ese balcón, pensando que Hyuu debería estar por ahí, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos dos, especialmente porque el viento volvía a soplar. Pietro mira brevemente a su amiga, y ella con un gesto le anima a hacerlo, así que regresa su mirada al fondo celeste y llena sus pulmones para así asegurarse que su mensaje llegara a ella.

─ ¡Hyuu, espero que te encuentres muy bien! ¡Ojalá nos podamos volver a ver muy pronto! ¡Te extraño!

─ ¡Te damos un saludo desde aquí! ─ ayuda Narcia con todo su ánimo ─ ¡Estaremos esperando por ti! ¡Te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos!

Justo cuando ambos terminaron, el viento dejó de soplar. Pietro se sentía entonces liberado. Ese deseo que yacía comprimido en su pecho finalmente había salido y había dejado de atormentarle. No recordaba un momento en que se sintiera más agradecido con Narcia, y ella también se sentía mejor al ver que lo que había sugerido parecía tener éxito. Una estrella que estaba justo en el centro de las miradas de ambos empieza a titilar de una manera bastante especial, y el viento vuelve a ellos, susurrando al oído de ambos. Pietro cierra los ojos un momento, queriendo escuchar el mensaje que en esa brisa estaba contenida, y le parecía haber escuchado un "también te extraño". Su corazón latía enérgicamente y en su garganta se había formado un nudo que le impedía decir nada, pero también comprendió que las palabras estarían de más en esa ocasión.

─ Sí nos oyó, príncipe Pietro. Nuestro mensaje llegó a Hyuu.

Pietro se seca unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y asiente muy contento a lo que había dicho Narcia. Quería llorar con todo lo que tenía, pero no por dolor ni tristeza alguna, sino por la felicidad de saber que al menos Hyuu estaba todavía con ella, a pesar de que se había hecho a la idea de que no era así. Mejor esperaría un poco en ese balcón, dejando que el aire fresco se llevara los últimos resquicios de la angustia que lo incomodaba, y al rato volvió nuevamente la vista a Narcia.

─ ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Siento que muero de hambre.

─ Vamos entonces, príncipe Pietro.

Algún día se volverían a reunir, de eso estaban ambos seguros. Por lo pronto, lo único que podían hacer era esperar un poco más y esforzarse por los mejores en favor de su reino, y sólo entonces las dinastías humana, del dragón y del viento podrían estar juntas nuevamente.

 **Fin**

* * *

Cortita y algo sufrida, pero creo que no me salió nada mal. Un saludo a los que se aventuran a leer por aquí, que si bien no son muchos (en promedio, este es el apartado menos leído ) igual me alegra contar con ustedes. Los dejo por lo pronto, y espero que la pasen bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
